Becoming One
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: He told her when they got home, he was going to rectify a bad decision he made... well guess what? They're home and it's time to make up for a little lost time. Smut/Fluff.


**Disclaimer- No profit made although I do consider all my reviews priceless.**

**A/N- I had to buy a second season 1 DVD collection, my original wore out; is that sad, that I watch it so much? (CRINGE) Don't answer that... So this follow up was requested by legggate after reading 'Three in the Bed', if you haven't read it, it's probably better if you do...**

**Follow on from the camping trip...**

Becoming One.

It was just after nine pm; Booth followed his girlfriend up the stairs to her apartment. Hands linked and fingers entwined, the couple was nothing but smiles. They had just come from Rebecca's house after dropping Parker off. Rebecca had asked them in, eager to hear about their trip away. They all listened to Parker's excited retelling of their adventure until he fell asleep, his head resting on Tempe's thighs as he clutched the hem of her shorts.

Tempe pulled her keys out of her pocket and opened her door as they hurriedly walked in.

"Booth are you hungry, I can make some dinner."

Tempe walked into the kitchen switching the light on.

"Sure, I can eat."

She smiled, thinking she had never heard a truer statement. She leaned forward opening the fridge to assess the ingredient situation.

"Cheesy eggs?"

Booth nodded, with a calm smile.

"Sounds good babe, what can I do?"

She turned to face him as he stood leaning against the bench.

"Relax, take a shower, watch TV?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Bones I want to help you."

She walked over standing next to him with her forearms against the marble bench top.

"Seeley, you did almost everything this past week, it's my turn..."

She kissed his lips softly.

"Please."

He could see how much it meant to her, to feel as though she had given something tangible back to him. He shrugged.

"It's not necessary but if it'll make you happy... I'll go shower."

She smiled and nodded.

"It will make me happy... thank you."

She kissed him again, before making her way back to the kitchen counter to prepare their meal.

Booth watched her for a few minutes as she immersed herself in her current task, tuning everything else around her out. He smiled and walked off down the hall, to the bathroom that connected to her bedroom.

Showered, shaved and changed into a pair of sweats and a tee, Booth walked into the kitchen, his girl was just dishing up the meal she'd made. She smiled seeing him enter, his hair still damp after the quick towel dry he'd obviously given it. His sweats riding low on his hips and his tee sticking to his body due to the moisture left after his shower. The toast popped up in the toaster and she removed the slices adding them to a stack already beside her.

Booth walked up beside her and kissed her cheek softly.

"Shall I get the drinks?"

She smiled.

"Yes thank you, I think there's half a bottle of wine left form last week."

He bent grabbing the bottle of red liquid for her and a bottle of his favourite beer for himself. Dinner was filled with long meaningful stares and shy smiles. Booth's hand rested on her thigh throughout the meal, Tempe couldn't shake the feeling of belonging that such a simple action afforded her.

She dropped their plates in the sink once they'd had their fill and stood at the open fridge.

"Desert?"

Sensing Booth had followed her she shivered with the knowledge he was so close to her. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against his torso. Tempe smiled as his warm lips travelled from her cheek down her jaw and settled at the crook of her neck. Tilting her head to the side to give him better access, she revelled in the familiar feeling of warmth invading her belly.

"There's only one thing I want right now Temperance and she's standing in front of me, looking absolutely beautiful."

Brennan blushed as she turned in his arms.

"I need to shower Booth."

He smiled and raised his eye brows suggestively. Tempe giggled at his cocky grin, while pulling from his grasp.

"To bathe...alone..."

He smiled holding his hand over his heart in mock shock.

"Why Temperance Brennan, I hope you're not insinuating my intentions were anything other than honourable..."

She raised her eyebrows unconvinced.

"I was simply going to offer to wash your back..."

She laughed at the playful glint in his eye and tip toed up to kiss his cheek. They both knew that tonight was the night, neither had any desire to wait another night longer.

"I won't be long."

Booth smiled as she sashayed out of the kitchen and disappeared down the hall. Booth cleaned up the kitchen, knowing she'd scold him for it later and then moved to the lounge room to watch the TV while he waited, for his lady love to return.

Temperance Brennan had never been so nervous about having sex in all her life; she had never really cared what men thought of her. Logically she knew she was an attractive woman, she kept herself in great physical shape and she knew her way around the human body but for some reason, tonight was different; Booth was different. She had an intense desire to please him, she had shaved her already bare legs and her under arms, using a small hand mirror to make sure she hadn't missed any spots but now she was stumped. Did Booth prefer women who were bare down there or... her heart was pounding and she silently scoffed at the ridiculousness of her anxieties. She usually kept herself hair free, for the amount of travel she did and not always being able to shower, she found bare was better but due to having no plans to travel recently, she had allowed a strip of hair to stay present on her pubic mound. Sighing she made a decision and picked up her razor again.

She washed her hair twice and added extra conditioner to ensure it was soft and knot free. She moisturised her body liberally and partially dried her hair with the blow drier, brushing it out to fall softly around her face. Hanging up her towel she exited the bathroom and walked into her room, this part was easy.

Opening her drawer, she pulled out a brand new mid thigh length satin negligee, it was midnight blue and brought out the colour of her eyes splendidly, her closet housed the matching robe and she quickly slipped it on, running a brush through her hair once more and taking a quick look at her reflection, she left the room to join Booth.

Booth had been flicking through the channels to amuse himself while he waited, he was extremely anxious. He wanted nothing more than to take his girlfriend and make love to her all night long but he had an intense desire to make this the most special night of her entire life; she deserved that, to be treated like his queen, her every desire seen too, he was sure she'd never had that before and wanted to be the one to give her that experience.

Booth looked up hearing her bare feet softly hitting the floor boards; he smiled as the image of her was forever burned into his retinas. She approached almost timidly, silently asking him if he was pleased with her appearance. Booth sat up straight, mouth slightly agape as she continued to move toward him, coming to a halt directly in front of him. He smiled and shook his head in awe.

"My god... look at you..."

Booth took her hips in his hands, pulling her between his opened knees, his thumbs caressing back and forth over her satin covered hip bones.

"Your look stunning baby... you know this..."

He tugged the bottom of the teddy.

"Is my favourite colour."

She smiled shyly and whispered.

"I know."

Booth smiled and gently coaxed her down to straddle his thighs. She moved willingly until she was nestled on his lap, her knees bent on either side of his thighs, feeling the prominent bulge in his sweats, she blushed and dropped her head.

"Sorry Bones."

He looked up a little bashfully, slightly annoyed that his arousal was so obvious. She raised her eyes to meet his.

"You're just so... breathtaking... I mean... look at you"

She dropped her eyes down to scan her own body and looked back up blankly, he smiled.

"Well of course you don't see it... but... you're perfect Temperance, you look..."

He was lost for words, closing his eyes as she rolled her hips forward over his hips. Tempe smiled at his silence.

"Breathtaking?"

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah."

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder blade and pulled her closer, the other hand rested at the base of her skull, slowly tangling with her auburn locks. Their lips met slowly, mouthing over each other until she nipped him, biting down on his lower lip, he tilted his head to the side as his tongue asked for sweet entrance into a place he knew he would never wanted to leave. Her mouth was sweet and she tasted of what he assumed was toothpaste and something else, something fruity; like apples. He arched into her and she responded, eager to keep them joined. Booth could feel the heat radiating off her body as his hands caressed her thighs, slowly inching the cool fabric higher and higher on her legs, she rocked against his hips again causing him to place his hands on her hips to keep her still.

"Easy baby."

She smiled at the sound of the barely maintained control in his voice. She encouraged his mouth back to hers, their tongues battled furiously for domination, neither able to get enough, her hair was mussed and somehow in the foray, she had managed to remove his shirt, which now sat beside him on the couch. His hands wandered her torso, as if they'd done it a thousand times.

"God, I want you so bad Temperance."

She grinned, her eyes shining brightly.

"Then take me Seeley."

His eyes rolled back in his head, her words going straight to his groin. Booth groaned fighting the urge to flip her onto the couch and pound into her furiously. He pushed her back slightly, his strong hands wrapping around her upper arms, guiding her back.

"Sta... stand up."

His voice was husky and laden with desire. She backed up off his lap and stood between his legs again looking down confused and yet expectantly. Booth admired her satin covered body once more, before reaching up and pulling the satin robe from her frame, her chest was rising and falling quicker than usual, he noted her eyes had turned a deep indigo, the shade matching her negligee almost perfectly. He looked up into said eyes, staring at nothing but their blue depths.

"I wanna see you."

She nodded as he flicked the thin straps off her shoulders and watched the light material, shimmy down her sleek body and pool at her feet. Booth gasped; there she stood one hundred percent totally naked before him. His eyes perused her body slowly; his hands idle on her hips.

"Jesus Christ Temperance... you're a work of fucking art."

She blushed but to be completely honest, she had never in her life, felt as beautiful as she did at that moment. She could feel his eyes drinking her in, adoring her. His hands moved to the back of her thighs pulling her as close as she could get, she could feel his hot breath against her stomach and the sensation sent a shiver through her body. His palms glided up over her bottom, settling for a moment in his special place at the small of her back, before grazing her ribs. His eyes settled on her bare pubis.

"Wow... look at you..."

His fingers trailed lightly from her belly button down over her mound. Booth licked his lips unconsciously, sending a flood of liquid heat to her core, he could smell her arousal and it made his arousal soar.

"I've gotta taste you baby."

Before she could respond his hands moved to her hips again, tilting her pelvis forward as his lips crashed against her. Tempe's head lulled back as his tongue licked a long slow line from her centre up to her clit, sucking the little pink bud into his mouth before releasing it and starting again. Tempe's hands clutched at his shoulders as she moaned her approval. Booth answered her with a hungry growl, as his talented tongue lapped at her. He pulled back a little, looking up into those brilliant blues.

"God, you taste fucking delicious Bones."

And he was back lapping at her like a man dying of thirst, his mouth sucking her folds, swabbing them with his hot tongue. He couldn't get enough though, it wasn't enough, he released her suddenly, making her whimper with displeasure when she thought he was done, standing and walking her backward. Booth swiped the coffee table clear, knocking magazines and coasters to the floor, his hands back on her biceps as he pushed her to the table.

"Down, lay down."

She obeyed, her heated body dropping against the cool mosaic tiled table. The soles of her feet planted on the floor as Booth kneeled between her spread legs and then his mouth returned to her. Tempe's breathing hitched as he sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking it with the point of his tongue over and over, she rocked her head side to side, her eyes closed in pure pleasure. Booth pushed her thighs further apart, exposing her now dripping core, his mouth covered her instantly, his tongue lapping her juices once, twice and then thrusting his tongue into her heat. She cried out his name as his fingers spread her, bearing her engorged clit to his eyes, he couldn't resist it. The flat of his tongue moved steadily up to her sensitive bud where he rapidly flicked it with his tongue before swiping it back and forth over the little bundle of nerves, before sucking her desperately into his mouth again.

"Oh BOOTH!"

He smiled as he slid his tongue back into her core tasting her once more; he moaned his desire against her. Her taste was intoxicating and he never wanted to be denied her flavour, he decided he would feast on her at least once a day, minimum.

"Oh baby, I can't get enough of you."

"SEELEY."

She called out when his tongue went back to her clit and he slid a single finger into her wet core, he curled his finger and found what he was looking for.

Temperance had never been so worked up in all her life, she wanted to come desperately but at the same time she never wanted him to stop. She bucked uncontrollably when his finger entered her and found her sweet spot.

"AH, ah, ah...Boo... th."

She panted, her hands gripping the side of the table, Booth pumped his finger into her a couple of times, before adding a second. He rolled his eyes in anticipation of having his painfully hard cock embedded in her tight heat. Both his fingers now worked her g-spot in tandem while his mouth suckled her clit relentlessly. He used his free hand to hold her steady as her hips began to rotate in desperation.

"Boo... Booo... oh Booooth..."

Her body started trembling as she pushed her hips into his mouth, as her orgasm washed over her body. Booth's eyes never left her face, watching the last of her emotional walls crash down till there was just Temperance Brennan in all her glory. Booth continued to lap at her gently until her body stopped quivering beneath his mouth, his palms smoothed up her thighs and over her hips, massaging as he went, his lips following close behind, he lay soft sucking kisses at her sternum before moving to her breast, first the right, nipping at the creamy flesh in front of him, circling her nipple with his tongue before sucking the rosy bud into his mouth.

"Mmm, oh Seeley."

He released it with a pop, leaving it glistening with moisture and then he moved to her left breast, licking and sucking her till she was writhing and arching into him. Her fingers clawed at his back and shoulders before making their way to the waist band of his sweats. She pushed at the material but his hands captured her wrists and pinned them above her head, she whined.

"Shhh, I'm not done with you yet baby."

He lowered his mouth to her neck, biting her flesh and then soothing the sting with hot sucking kisses. He placed his hands at her ribs and lifted her torso to his chest, her body bowed as she was lifted into his arms, her voice weak as she spoke.

"I can walk you kno..."

He quietened her with his mouth over hers.

"I know but I don't want to let you go."

She looped her arms around his neck and kissed his chest as he carried her down the hall and into her bedroom. Booth eased her down onto the bed, covering her body with his own. His eyes took her in.

"I always imagined you'd be perfect but... seriously you're flawless."

She smiled at his whispered praise and turned her head to the side to hide the blush. He sat beside her at the curve of her waist, while his hands wandered her body, mapping her, memorizing every curve, absorbing every amazing contour. She felt her stomach quiver at the blazing trail his fingers left, as they moved slowly down between her legs again, his eyes wide and intrigued as he learnt her body and its reactions. She reached for him again, eager to begin her own exploration of his body, he shook his head at her.

"Ah ah... hands above your head."

His voice was commanding but she knew it was a pleading request, despite her feminist ways she obeyed, surrendering her mind and her body to his will.

Booth's finger tips lightly stroked her folds, she was still wet and swollen from his previous ministrations, her hips moved up wanting to increase contact with his fingers but he backed off, keeping his touch light. Her desire climbed quickly, he watched her face silently, her eyes pleading for something more, begging him to end her torture. He gently pinched her clit between his thumb and index finger; causing her body lift off the mattress, in an impressive arch. His finger circled her bud, slipping easily over her folds with her own juices.

"You're so wet baby..."

He lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked them dry before returning to his previous task.

"And you taste fantastic, so sweet and warm, I'm addicted."

She tilted her pelvis up as he slid his finger inside her body again, massaging her inner walls, before removing his digit and bringing it to his mouth once more. She watched him, ensnared by his obvious delight in her flavour. His eyes rolled and he moaned while savouring her taste on his tongue.

"Oh Bones I gotta have more."

He crawled between her spread legs again and drank hungrily from her, pushing her thighs apart as far as they would go, he lapped at her like ice cream on a hot summer day, his tongue working her body into a frenzy. Warm and soft met hot and tight as he plunged his tongue into her wet pussy, she moaned as he placed his hands on the backs of her thighs and pushed her knees toward chest and then out to the side, spreading her wide and giving him better access to her core.

"Ahh, Seeley oh my God, oh... oh my God..."

He didn't stop; couldn't stop, he was helpless, she was pulsating beneath his hot tongue and he knew she was close, he took a final swipe into her wet hole before taking her pretty clit into his mouth a sucking hard while his tongue flicked the bud incessantly. Her body stiffened, fingers clutching at the headboard and then she broke.

"AHHH... SEE...LEY OH... OH... BOoooth oh..."

Letting her calm once again, he kissed his way up her body coming to rest beside her. Her blue eyes were hooded in arousal, a fine sheen of perspiration covered her forehead and flushed cheeks, he smiled, she had never looked better. Tempe could feel her pulse racing, her body was tingling and twitching, she had never felt so weightless. She turned her head to face him, his adoring smile in place. Booth leaned toward her placing a gentle kiss to her parched lips.

"Hey."

She couldn't talk, even if she wanted to, so she simply waved; opening and closing her fist a couple of times in quick succession. Booth chuckled looking down at her affectionately.

"You ok?"

She smiled and nodded.

"How bout I go get you some water huh?"

She nodded again weakly and watched as he jogged out of the room. Booth grabbed a small bottle of water each from the fridge and hurried back to her, not wanting to leave her any longer than necessary. He stopped at the threshold and smiled, her naked form lay prone on the bed, pale skin almost glowing against the dark bed spread, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. She felt his presence and turned to face the door, a shy smile at her lips.

"Booth, don... don't stand there, please come back to me."

He stepped forward, his eyes never leaving hers as he uncapped the bottle and handed it her. She drank, swallowing mouthful after mouthful her eyes watching as he placed a second bottle on the bedside table.

"Aren't you thirsty?"

He grinned stupidly.

"I drank enough... for now."

She felt her centre throb at his words and she handed her bottle back to him and sat up gingerly. Booth smiled as she hung her legs off the side of the bed to face him, her hands instantly at the waist of his sweats again. He took her hands in his, gently stopping her progression, she pouted.

"Booth, it's my turn..."

She whined. He chuckled at the petulance of his genius girlfriend and kissed her knuckles tenderly.

"Sweetheart, I am so turned on right now that if you even touch me, I'm gunna come."

She looked up at him, giving her own version of puppy dog eyes, which under normal circumstances was very effective at getting her anything she wanted; except a gun. Booth reached out stroking her jaw, knowing with the breath she took, she was about to speak.

"Can I at least taste you?"

Her question sounded so innocent, so natural, but her words were almost pleading. Booth groaned, feeling the last remnants of blood in his brain surge to his already rock hard member.

"Baby... did you just hear anything I said."

She nodded but still had the spirit to look hopeful. He untied the drawstring on his pants and smiled.

"Just let me make love to you Temperance, you can play later."

His words were soft and had a touch of desperation to them, making her pout a little further. She stood up slowly, watching his hands reach out to steady her before resting on her breasts. He smiled, testing their weight in his palms before squeezing her gently. Tempe placed her hands on his hips and pushed his waist band down over his straining erection, setting it free for the first time. Booth watched her intently; she was captivated, her lips parted slightly as her breath hitched in anticipation. Her hands which had been resting against his abs suddenly made their way toward his manhood, he whispered her name warningly.

"Temperance..."

But she ignored him, he spoke again.

"Temperance..."

She didn't stop, her fingers gliding over his warm flesh, as she travelled lower and lower, she gasped when he pinched her nipples firmly, forcing her hands to his hips again and her gaze to shift to his eyes. He smirked as she bit down on her lip in an effort to control her sky rocketing arousal. Booth raised his brows at her, silently challenging her to try it again.

"Please Booth... just one taste."

He was gone, hearing her beg to put her mouth on him was too much. His head lulled back as she slipped down his body unnoticed. She kneeled at his feet, her hand wrapping around his girth; barely, as she slid her hand down his shaft, she exhaled watching the tip bead with his essence. Booth unconsciously bucked toward her, he could feel her panting in want for him, he looked down and groaned; seeing her on the floor at his feet, completely naked and licking her lips was enough to fuel his dreams for a lifetime. Tempe gripped the backs of his thighs and pulled him closer to her mouth, taking him in the second he was close enough. She hummed at his taste, sending a jolt of electricity from his penis through his tense body.

"Oh Tem... Temperance..."

She sucked him hard making him struggle against the urge to thrust into her hot mouth.

"Baby... shi... baby you gotta... sto...p."

"Mmm."

Her tongue applied firm pressure to his glands as she moaned in approval. She felt his hands at her shoulders trying weakly to push her off his member.

"Ba... baby stop... please."

He suddenly dropped to his knees, forcing her to release him with a resounding pop. She whimpered at the loss of him from her mouth. Booth took her face in his hands and crashed his lips into her own, his tongue plunging her depths in a primal attempt to possess her. As quickly as he had started he stopped, sweeping her up into his arms and dropping her onto the bed again.

"You... are too good at that Temperance."

She smiled as he crawled up her body, hovering above her for a moment before lowering his hard body to hers. They both gasped at the skin on skin contact, hard to soft, heat on heat. Tempe closed her eyes, the tingling on her skin almost too much and yet she wanted more; needed more. Her hands encircled his neck pulling him down to her lips, as her legs spread to cradle him between her thighs. Booth could feel her wet pussy against stomach making his cock throb painfully with the thought of being buried deep inside that heat.

Brennan opened her mouth willingly, his demanding tongue grazing her lips as he pushed his way into her hot mouth, exploring her depths. Tempe's hands wandered the smooth expanse of his back and shoulders, her fingers tracing the defined muscles of his torso. She pulled him closer as his own hands travelled up and down the outside of her thigh.

"Booth..."

She whispered as his other hand buried itself in her hair, tugging firmly to pull her head back, giving him access to her throat and neck, as he laid hot sucking kisses to her flesh.

"Oh... Booth please, I want you... I want you inside me now... please... I can't wait any more."

His hand on her thigh, moved between her legs and swiped at her clit, his middle finger rubbing light circles over her swollen nub. Tempe couldn't control her hips bucking up against him, his finger slick with her fluids.

"I love you Temperance."

She smiled.

"I lov... oh."

He tilted his pelvis and slid into her taut welcoming hole, his glands slipping past her opening and pushing into her slowly. Booth held still, settling for a moment when he was buried, giving her time to adjust to his size.

"Shit Bones... you're so tight baby... oh so good."

She threw her head back in bliss as he filled her completely, both pairs of eyes closed as they enjoyed that feeling of completion. Booth was first to open his eyes, desperate to see her blue orbs looking back at him. He smiled at the look of serenity on her features.

"Hey, look at me beautiful."

She opened her eyes lazily, his sweet words washing over her like a warm blanket, as she stared into the chocolate pools gazing back at her. He searched her face for any doubts or hesitation to continue; he found none. Booth pulled back out of her slowly, his mouth dropping open at the delightful feeling of friction against his hard cock, he groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him back into her. Their bodies beginning an intimate dance that had been stalled for far too long. Booth thrust himself up as she ground down on his erection, both moaning at the new sensation of being together.

"Oh... Tem..."

"Ahh... oh yes... don't stop..."

"Baby... feels so good... oh."

She dug her nails into his back, scratching skin from his shoulder blades to his hips, Booth arched into her, the stinging sensation only serving to heighten his response to being buried so deep inside her.

"Harder Seeley..."

Booth bit into her shoulder before taking one pert nipple into his mouth and sucking her hard. She cried out, pushing her chest higher into his mouth, affording him better contact with her supple breasts.

"Seel... Seeley."

"Oh Temperance... so amazing... you're stunning baby... Oh God, I'm never gunna let you go... you're mine, baby... so beautiful..."

She felt she should protest to the possessive quality of his words but strangely enough, belonging to him didn't bother her, in fact knowing she was his sent her desire for him through the roof. She forced her hips up to meet with his, as the crashed together, thrust after powerful thrust. Booth felt her tighten around him.

"Oh God... Oh Booth... so close... so clo... I want you to come with me... Booth..."

She brought her knees toward her chest, allowing him to sink even further into her, changing the angle and causing her to cry out.

"SEELEY... OH... OH..."

Booth was so close, his cock pounding into her now, his balls coiled tightly to his body, beads of sweat making their way slowly down his back, the salt causing his skin to burn where she had removed his skin. He arched his neck back as his stomach muscles trembled.

"Oh baby... I'm... I'm..."

She felt him lengthen and thicken inside her and knew he was at his peak, she clenched down around his cock and bucked up into him one final time. Booth released his seed inside her, as he watched Temperance Brennan come apart in his arms, she cried out and twisted beneath his sweat soaked body all the while pulling him tight to her body.

"I love you Booth... I love you and I am yours... I swear I'll never be anyone else's... just yours... just yours."

Booth held her close as he slipped from her body and moved to her side, cradling her against his body. He kissed her face as he brushed back her damp curls from her face, that's when he noticed her tears. Frowning, Booth eased himself up on one elbow and reached out to cup her face.

"Hey... what's... what's wrong?"

She smiled through her tears and shook her head.

"Nothing... nothing's wrong... everything is right... for the first time, everything is right."

Booth kissed her lips, his fingers tangling in her messed hair, urging her closer before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. She seemed to be contemplating something and his curious side got the better of him.

"Whatta ya thinking about so hard sweetheart?"

She looked into his eyes, not breaking their connection.

"Did we do it? Did we break the laws of physics? Did we become one?"

Rolling her onto her back, Booth leaned over and smiled down into her questioning gaze, for the first time that night she looked vulnerable.

"What do you think?"

She searched his eyes and spoke quietly.

"I... I think so, I mean I have nothing to compare it to but..."

She nodded, nervously seeking his response. Booth kissed her cheek and smiled brightly.

"Yeah Temperance... we became one."

**THE END-Please review, I've never done a fic like this and want to know if it was well received.**


End file.
